


Sparring Buddies

by tidepodelf (orphan_account)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: & means friendship uwu, I got inspired from Twitter friendos, Soren and Raylas friendship is the cutest, Thanks Dani and Dee <3, sparring buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tidepodelf
Summary: Just a fic about Soren and Rayla and how cute their friendship would be
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Sparring Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeeTheTeaDrinkingDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeTheTeaDrinkingDragon/gifts), [Piecesofarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piecesofarose/gifts).



> Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I've written a One-shot, hope y'all like it!

Rayla opened up her eyes, and quickly hopped out of bed to get ready for her morning training with the one person she never would’ve thought she’d be training with, never mind enjoying it.

No one other than Soren. 

Rayla finished zipping up her boots and grabbed a quick snack from the kitchen, enjoying the readiness of food without her having to harvest it etc, a stark contrast from the storm spire in which her and Callum have been living at lately. Not that she doesn’t love it there. She wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Rayla finished her jelly tart just as she arrived in the square, seeing Soren sitting on one of the benches, also finishing up a morning snack. Soren looked up and saw her, waving. Rayla smiled and waved back, heading over to the benches.

“Hey Rayla. Ready to get your butt kicked?” Soren said while brushing crumbs off his lap, then standing up, holding out his hand for a fist bump.

“Pretty sure you’re the one who’s butt is gonna be kicked, like always.” Rayla smirked and stood up, returning the fist bump. Then walking out to the centre of the square. 

Soren laughed and walked behind her, until he was standing opposite Rayla. 

“Only one way to find out.”

And with that they were at it, sparring with the occasional quip thrown the other’s way. Rayla nimbly flipping backwards and weaving in and around Soren’s legs, Soren catching her when she recovers, parry after parry, strike after strike. At some point during their sparring Callum had come down from their chambers to watch, and every once and awhile Rayla would send a wink or two his way, making Callum melt on the spot. 

Soren saw her doing this of course, and tried to catch her off guard when she wasn’t looking. He went for her legs, and Rayla almost noticed too late. She blackflipped out of the way, and huffed.

Soren laughed, “Careful, don’t want you getting distracted with wooing your man over there.”

“Aye, I wouldn’t worry about that, I could beat you with my eyes closed.”

“Sure. I’d like to see you try.”

Rayla smirked and countered his attack, “Meh, maybe during round two.”

“ _Round two?_ We aren’t even finished round one.”

Rayla hooked her swords around Soren’s legs and pulled across, knocking him flat on his butt.

“We are now.”

Soren scowled before standing up, brushing himself off, standing beside her now.

“How do you always manage to do that?”

Rayla threw back her head in a laugh, “It’s a secret. Wouldn’t want to give it away and have you use it against me, now would I?”

Soren smiled, and clapped her on the back, “Yeah I guess that’s true.”

Rayla and Soren walked over to Callum, sitting down on either side of him. 

Callum smiled at Rayla, picking her on the lips, “You swept the leg.” Rayla smiled, “Works every time, plus it makes you happy.” Callum kiss her on her forehead and wrapped her arm around Rayla as she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

“What, tired already? What about ‘round two’?” Soren said with a smirk in his voice.

Rayla huffed, “Just because I win doesn’t mean it’s not tiring. I’ll give you that.”

Soren smiled, “Heh. At least it’s something, Imma take it.”

They stayed like that, bathing in the sun, Rayla held in Callum’s embrace, Soren pulling out jelly tart after jelly tart, making Rayla wonder how he could eat so many of those things without feeling sick. She supposed if Ezran could eat twice as many as the amount Soren had, then a grown man like him should have no problem. 

Sitting there on the bench, Rayla pondered over how things had worked out. Never in a million years would she have thought almost a year ago that things would be the way they were. That she would be sitting here in a human’s arms, and right across from a Crown Guard, _Soren_ of all Crown Guards, becoming her sparring partner and one of her closest friends.

Never would she have thought that she would feel so at home here in the human lands, although she supposed that at some point, hopefully soon, these lands would be one with Xadia again. That humans and elves could be allies, forever.

Callum looked down at her, “Ray, you okay?”

Rayla looked into his eyes and smiled, “Yeah, with you guys here, everything's fine.”

Callum smiled and so did Soren, Soren reaching behind Callum to pat her shoulder, before looking up at the clouds again.

No doubt about it, she thought. If she could befriend someone like Soren, then society would be just fine. They would all get along, humans and elves and dragons.

And if not, well, Soren and her could always kick their butts into agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say a thank you to Piecesofarose and DJNessling on Twitter! Dani for giving the oneshot idea and Dee for a little headcanon you came up with under her tweet about Rayla winking at him during sparring uwu
> 
> This fic was so fun to write, not that's it's very good, but none the less I hope you guys liked it and I hope it wasn't too short my brain just kinda went BLEH on the page XD
> 
> I love you all so much,
> 
> maddie <3


End file.
